I Saw Knuckles Kissin' Rouge The Bat
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Parody of I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus. Amy is having a Christmas Eve Party at her house with Karaoke. And when Sonic get's some video footage of something he never thought he would see, he hatches a plan. Knuxouge Oneshot. R&R Please.


**Me: Hey Bitches! AK here with a little Christmas story.**

**Sonic: Are you sure you should be doing this?**

**Amy: Yeah. Shouldn't you be working on the AutoKnights 4 right now?**

**Me: I should. But I just can't right now, Amy. I am suffering from serious writers block for that chapter.**

**Knuckles: Ouch.**

**Me: Seriously.**

**Rouge: Have you at least had any luck in some ideas for it?**

**Me: I have been sent some suggestions for it but right now I have to figure out how to use those suggestions right. But right now, it's Christmas time, and it's my first Christmas as a writer on this site, so I figured, "Why the hell not write a holiday story?"**

**Amy: You do have a point there.**

**Takamon: Hey everyone!**

**Sonic: Takamon! What are you doing here?**

**Takamon: Why shouldn't I? Hey AK, are you going to use that song I wrote in this fic?**

**Me: *SIGH* Yes Takamon, I am.**

**Rouge: Song? What song?**

**Me: You'll see. I don't any characters related to the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. The song in the story I kind of own. It was written by my own character Takamon here.**

**Takamon: You say my song sucks, and I will kill you.**

**Me: Oh my god. Don't you ever get tired of saying that you'll kill them?**

**Takamon: How the hell else am I supposed to get my point across?**

**Amy: He never gives up.**

**Me: That he doesn't. Enjoy the story. And please no flames.**

**I Saw Knuckles Kissin' Rouge the Bat**

**(A Parody of "I saw Mommy Kissin' Santa Claus)**

**(House of Amy Rose; December 23rd; Station Square; 5:30 PM)**

In her house, a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose was scurrying all over the place making her house seem fully in the holiday spirit. She was hanging Christmas decorations all over her house inside and out. It was a little bit more difficult for the outside part because it was snowing pretty hard. When she finished her decorating she stood still and looked around her house satisfied.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Amy said. "Now I just have to get the food ready."

Before she could make her way to the kitchen, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Amy called.

The door opened up and Amy's best friend Cream the Rabbit walked in with her Chao friend, Cheese, and her mother, Vanilla. They were all wearing similar clothes to what they usually wear; only they were in winter style for warmth. The same rule applied to Amy.

"Oh, hi you guys!" Amy said happy to see them.

"Hello, Amy." Vanilla said.

"Hi, Miss Amy!" Cream greeted her friend.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked.

"We just came by to wish you a Merry Christmas." Cream said. "We were also wondering why you haven't been answering my calls all day."

Amy's smile faded. "Calls?" she said.

"Cream's been trying over and over to reach you on the phone to say Merry Christmas." Vanilla said. "She called so many times with no luck we all were starting to think Eggman got you again."

"Really?" Amy said. "Hold on a sec."

Amy walked over to her answering machine and saw a little red light beeping. There were 17 unheard messages, all of them from Cream.

"Whoops. My bad." Amy said.

Cream smiled. "It's alright." She said. "What have you been doing anyway?"

Amy smiled as she held out her arms and looked up at her house. Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla all looked up with her and finally noticed all of the decorations that were put up.

"Well you certainly have been busy." Vanilla said.

"I'll say." Said another female.

The four already inside and saw Rouge the Bat standing in the doorway. She was wearing black boots with red hearts at the toes and a red jacket with a white fur collar. She also had on black gloves.

"I saw all the decorations outside." Rogue said. "If a plane flies overhead tonight the pilot might think he's close to an airport."

"Hello, Miss Rouge." Cream said.

Rouge smiled and walked inside. "How's it going, kid?"

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I was flying overhead and I saw all those lights. I wanted to know why they were all up." Rouge said. She then noticed all of the decorations inside. "What are you up to, Amy?"

Amy smiled. "I was just about to tell Cream. I'm having a Christmas party here tomorrow. I've been spending the entire day setting up the decorations. What do you think?" she said.

"It all looks delightful, dear." Vanilla said.

"All I have to do now is call everyone and invite them. Well that and the food." Amy said.

"Maybe we can help." Vanilla said.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Of course." Vanilla said. "You've already done so much to get ready, we should help too. We'll make all the food if you tell us what you want made."

Amy's smile brightened. "Thank you so much. I actually do have a list." She said.

Amy went into her kitchen and picked up a list she made earlier of all the food she planned on making alone. Vanilla scanned the list and smiled.

"I'm sure we can manage this." She said.

"Can we make some mint candy too?" Cream asked.

"Mint candy?" Amy wondered.

"For Tails. He loves mint candy." Cream asked.

Amy smirked and narrowed her eyes. "You have a thing for Tails, don't you?" she said.

Cream started to stutter. "N-no! Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Because your face is as red as Knuckles." Amy said.

Cream knew she was beaten. She was blushing so hard it was impossible to hide.

"Speaking of Knuckles, I haven't thought about how I'm going to get HIM here." Amy said.

Rouge stepped in. "I can make sure that happens." She said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

Rouge smirked. "Absolutely. You guys have a lot of stuff to do right now I figure I should help somehow. Me and Knuckles know each other. I'll worry about getting him here. You guys just focus on what else has to be done."

"Thanks a lot, Rouge." Amy said.

"No problem. By the way, when does the party start?" the bat asked.

"The party officially starts at 4:00 and goes on until the last person leaves." Amy said.

"Who do you plan on inviting Miss Amy?" Cream asked.

"Let's see. I made another list of people." Amy said as she pulled out another piece of paper. "Let's see here. Sonic of course. The Chaotix, Vector, Espio, and Charmy. Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, all of you guys, and Shadow."

"You actually expect Shadow to come?" Rouge asked.

"I know it sounds weird and it probably won't happen, but it just wouldn't be the same without Shadow." Amy said.

"That's something you usually say about Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

Amy then snapped her fingers as if she had just realized something.

"I almost forgot!" She said as she pulled out a smaller piece of paper. "I want some of these to be made along with the rest of the food on that list."

Cream held out her hand to receive the paper, but Amy jerked it away.

"Before I hand this to you, I need you to promise me you will not lose this. This little scrap is very important to me and very crucial to this party. If you lose it, I will probably go insane." Amy said.

"And we all know how she gets when she's insane." Rouge said.

"Ignoring that," Amy said. "Can I trust you with this?"

"You can trust me with anything." Cream said. "What is it anyway?"

Amy handed Cream the paper and Cream looked at it. The paper looked and read like this.

**CHILI DOG**

**A LA SONIC**

Brown 1lb. ground beef-Add ½ cup

each of chopped onions, peppers and

mushrooms ( brown lightly)-Add 1 large

can of crushed tomatoes-Add 8 oz. Bar-

becue sauce - Simmer ½ hour -Add 1

teaspoon each of chili powder, cumin,

orengano-Add 1 large can red kidney

beans (drained) - Simmer 1 hour -

Add hot dogs - Cook 15 minutes

in sauce - Put on toasted roll -

(melted cheese optional)

"That is the recipe for Sonic's favorite chili dog. If I feed him a few of these, I'm sure he'll be mine." Amy said excitedly.

Rouge turned away and rolled her eyes. _"She never gives up, does she?"_

"You can count on me, Miss Amy." Cream said as she gave the recipe to her mother.

"I should probably start heading for Angel Island." Rouge said. "With all this snow coming down, it might take me a while to get there."

"Be careful, dear." Vanilla said.

"I'll be fine." Rouge said.

Rouge then walked out the door, spread her wings, and took of towards the grey snow-filled sky.

"Do you need any more help here, Amy?" Vanilla said. "If not, I'll go right in the kitchen and start cooking."

"All I have to do is set up the tables for the food. But I'm sure Cream can help me with that." Amy said.

The six year old rabbit smiled. "Oh, yay!" she said with a smile.

"Alright then." Vanilla said.

Vanilla made her way to the kitchen and started to get to work. Amy and Cream were deciding where to put the tables in the front room of the house.

"I think one would look good here." Cream said as she pointed to an empty space behind her couch. "What do you think?"

Amy looked and agreed. "You have a keen eye Cream." She said. "Come on. The tables are over here in this close folded up."

Amy led cream over to a nearby closet and opened it up. Inside were a few tan folding tables. With the help of Cream and Cheese, they successfully got them all out and in their right place.

"Not bad." Amy said.

"Hey, where's Cheese?" Cream asked.

Amy and Cream looked over to the closet they were just at and saw Cheese just hovering in the doorway looking into the closet.

"What is it, Cheese?" Cream asked.

Cheese turned around and pointed inside the closet. "Chao Chao Chao!"

Amy and Cream looked inside and saw it. It was a small television looking machine with all kinds of different knobs. Underneath it was a large speaker. There was a wire coming out of the side that connected to a microphone that was lying on top of it. Amy grabbed the machine and placed it on a nearby table. The three then began to study the thing.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"It's a karaoke machine." Amy said.

"What's karaoke?" Cream asked.

"It's when you sing popular songs with the actual music in the background." Amy said as she looked at the machine closer. "I don't think this thing had been used in a while though."

Amy then pounded the machine twice on the top of it and made a cloud of dust go right towards Cream.

"Ah…AHHCHOOO!"

As Cream sneezed, her ears extended to their full length. But then they dropped down again.

"Sorry about that, Cream." Amy said.

"It's alright." Cream said as she rubbed her nose. "Hey, I have an idea!" she said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"How about we make the party a holiday karaoke party. All of us sing Christmas carols with this." Cream suggested.

Amy smiled. "That's actually not a bad idea. But I don't think there are any Christmas songs programmed into this thing. And I don't have a clue on how to program any songs into it." She said.

"Maybe Tails knows how." Cream said.

"Why don't you call him and find out?" Amy said as she handed Cream the phone.

"Alright." Cream said.

She took the phone from Amy's hand and dialed in Tails' number.

**(Tails' Workshop; 6:00 pm)**

Tails was working on the X-Tornado in his shop as the snow kept on coming down. Then Cosmo the Seedrian came in with some food.

"I thought you might be hungry." Cosmo said.

"Thanks, Cosmo." Tails said.

Before Tails could take a bite however, his phone rang.

"I'll get it." Tails said.

Tails took off his welding mask and picked up the phone. Cosmo listened to Tails' end of the conversation. It went like this.

"Hello?...Oh hi, Cream. What's up?...Uh huh…..A karaoke machine?...You want me to program some Christmas music into it? What for?...Amy's having a Christmas Eve party tomorrow? That's awesome! Are me and Cosmo invited?...Great! Do you need any help with anything?...Oh right, the karaoke machine…Uh, sure Cosmo and I will be right over. I'll fly over in the X-Tornado."

Tails' looked out his window and remembered how hard it was snowing.

"On second thought, we'll walk over. I live nearby anyways and Cosmo is already here with me…Alright. See you in a bit."

Tails hung up the phone and looked at Cosmo.

"Where are we going?" Cosmo asked.

"To Amy's house. She's having a Christmas Party tomorrow and Cream asked me to help with some stuff." Tails said.

"Oh what fun." Cosmo said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Cream's mom is in the kitchen cooking all the food. I'm sure she'll let you help with that." Tails said.

"Great!" Cosmo said happily. "Let's get going."

Tails grabbed a few CDs he had with holiday music and then went to the closet. He pulled out his yellow and white coat and Cosmo's green and white coat. After they zipped up, they went out the door and headed for Amy's house.

**(Angel Island; 6:15 pm)**

In the forest of Angel Island, Sonic the Hedgehog was running around the place to get a view of the scenery when it has snow. Knuckles didn't know he was there and Sonic didn't plan on letting them know. He had on a brown jacket that was zipped up because of the snow. He also had on ski goggles because it was currently snowing. He had a video camera with him so he could record what he saw. When he came to the top of a mountain, he stopped and looked down. Angel Island was almost completely covered in white. It was spectacular.

"Man, you don't see something like this everyday." The blue hedgehog said as he held up his video camera and hit the RECORD button.

He pointed the camera in all directions and stopped when he saw an ominous glow in the distance. It was in the site of Mystic Ruins.

"Well, there's the Master Emerald." Sonic said. "Maybe I should stop by and see how Knuckles is doing."

Sonic hit the RECORD button again and made the recording stop. He secured the camera, and then ran down the mountain.

(Transition to Master Emerald site)

The red echidna was guarding the Master Emerald as usual. He had constructed a small hut out of wood to stay warm. He obviously built it well because the snow was not harming it in any way. Knuckles was about to go inside and warm up a bit, but then heard the familiar sound of wings flapping.

"What does she want now?" Knuckles said to himself as he looked up.

Rouge came into his sight a few seconds later and then she landed. She folded in her wings and grabbed her arms out of cold.

"Hey, Knuxie." Rouge greeted.

"Bat girl." Knuckles greeted back. "What do you want? Are you trying to take the emerald again?"

"Knuckles, look around." Rouge said. "It's snowing harder than hell, and it's freezing cold. Do you honestly think I would try to carry something that heavy in weather like this?"

Knuckles had no answer.

"OK, you win. So why are you here?" Knuckles asked.

"Amy's having a Christmas party at her house tomorrow and I'm in charge of making sure you come." Rouge said.

"Forget it." Knuckles said. "I can't leave my post for a party."

"Oh come on, Knuckles." Rouge said. "You've been guarding that emerald day in and day out for months now without ever leaving. You need a break."

"Is this some kind of trick to get me away from the emerald so you can steal it?"

Rouge got angry.

"Why do you think every time I come here, it's because I want that stupid rock? Don't you ever think I might just come around every once in a while just because I want to see you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Knuckles asked.

"It means I come around here because I get lonely sometimes and its kind of nice to have you right here." Rouge said. "All I'm asking is for you to take a break for one night and come have some fun. You won't have to worry about me taking that dumb emerald because I'm going to be there too." Rouge said.

"I'm not leaving." Knuckles said.

"You are impossible!" Rouge shouted.

"You are annoying!" Knuckles shouted back.

The argument went on. Behind the two, Sonic was hiding behind the pillars of the ruins.

"Man, I would be so rich if I got this on tape." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic then had a better idea. He gathered some snow from the base of the pillar and rounded it into a snowball. As he got ready to throw, the argument reached it's climax.

"ALRIGHT! IF IT WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP, I'LL GO TO THE STUPID PARTY!" Knuckles yelled.

"FINE!" Rouge shouted.

"FINE!" Knuckles shouted back.

Knuckles and Rouge then did something they never expected. They pulled one another in, and started to kiss hard. They didn't know what they were doing, but they were slowly starting to like it. Sonic was so shocked he dropped his jaw and the snowball he had in his hand at the same time. He then got a sneaky smirk on his face as he brought out his video camera and started to record the echidna and the bat making out with a passion. After thirty seconds more, the two separated and looked away from each other as if they had just realized what they were doing.

"Um…what just happened?" Knuckles asked almost in a whisper.

"I have…no clue." Rouge replied.

"Have you always felt that way about me?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge didn't want to answer that question honestly. She has had a crush on him for a long time and did not want him to know about it.

"Have you felt that way about ME recently?" Rouge asked back.

"Honestly, I have a little." Knuckles said.

Rouge's heart did a small jump.

"Really?"

"Strangely, yes. I've been getting these mixed readings in my head and I've been having a hard time figuring them out. But I think I need more time to think before I can really be sure." Knuckles explained.

"Oh, well alright." Rouge said.

"I guess I'll see you at the party then." Knuckles said.

Rouge smirked. "I hope so. Because if you don't come,"

"You'll do what?" Knuckles cut her off.

Rouge didn't answer in words. She just started to tickle Knuckles. Sonic was enjoying every second of it because he was getting it all on tape. After a minute, Rouge stopped.

"Do we have an agreement?" Rouge said.

"Yeah. Bu there's just one thing." Knuckles said.

"What?"

Knuckles tackled Rouge to the ground and started to tickle her back.

"_This is just gravy!" _Sonic thought.

It took every ounce of willpower Sonic had to resist the urge to go out there and yell "SURPRISE!" After Knuckles stopped tickling Rouge, Sonic stopped recording and ran off.

Knuckles helped Rouge to her feet and walked back to the Master Emerald.

"I'll see you there." Rouge said.

"See ya." Knuckles said.

Rouge spread her wings and took off., hoping that Knuckles would feel the same way she did.

**(Sonic's house; 7:00 pm)**

Sonic was in his house watching the footage he recorded of Rouge and Knuckles kissing over and over again. He was just stunned Knuckles would do such a thing. Before he could think further, his phone rang.

"Hello?...What's up, Amy?…A Christmas Eve party?...Absolutely I'll come!...There's going to be karaoke too?"

That's when Sonic had an idea.

"Hey Amy, can we choose the song we sing?...Yes?...Alright then…Yeah, sure no problem…I'll be there at 4:00…See ya."

Sonic hung up the phone and smiled.

"If there's going to be karaoke, and we can sing any song we want…" Sonic said with an almost evil smile.

He looked back at the footage of Knuckles and Rouge. It was at the part where Knuckles was tickling Rouge.

"Oh, I better get to work." Sonic said.

Sonic found a piece of paper and started to write something down while still watching the footage.

**(Amy's House; December 24th; 3:45 pm)**

Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were already at Amy's house putting the last things in place. On the tables were bowls of food and a few bowls of punch. Amy delicately brought out a plate of chili dogs. She set them on the table and smiled.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever." Amy said.

The sound of knocking was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Cream said.

Cream went to the door and opened it. It was Tails and Cosmo.

"Hi, Cream." Tails said.

"Hi, Tails. Hi Cosmo." The rabbit said.

Cream hugged Cosmo and Cosmo hugged Cream back.

"Merry Christmas." Cream said.

"Same to you." Tails said.

Tails and Cream walked in and took off their jackets. Vanilla offered to take them and Tails and Cosmo let her.

"You're here early." Amy said.

"We wanted to see if you needed any more help." Cosmo said.

Amy looked around and then back at the two.

"I think we have everything under control. You two just relax and make yourselves comfortable." Amy said.

Tails and Cosmo smiled as they went off to do their own thing. About an hour later, almost everyone had shown up. After Tails and Cosmo arrived, Vector, Charmy, and Espio showed up. Then Rouge flew in. The only people not there yet were the two hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow, and Knuckles.

"Where are those guys?" Amy asked a little mad. "I understand if Shadow decided not to come but Sonic promised."

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute, Amy." Cosmo assured her.

Someone knocked on the door and Amy went to answer it. It was Knuckles.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked.

"I had to ask Mighty if he could watch the Master Emerald while I'm here. He agreed to do so." Knuckles said.

"Oh. Well come on in." Amy said as she opened the door all the way.

Knuckles walked in and immediately saw Rouge. He walked over to her.

"So…how are you?" Knuckles said nervously.

"Fine." Rouge muttered. "You didn't tell anyone about last night, did you?"

"Not a soul. You?" Knuckles inquired.

"Not even Shadow knows." Rouge said. "It would kill him if he found out about that."

"I know. Which is exactly why we will never speak of this again." Knuckles said.

Rouge was actually felt a little hurt when he said that. He almost said it as if he didn't want anything to happen between them.

"_It might be easy for you to forget it happened, Knuckles. But for me it's easier said than done. Maybe I don't want to forget. That kiss meant something to both of us. I'm sure of it." _Rouge thought.

Ten minutes later,

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Amy went over to answer it. It was Shadow.

"Hi, Shadow." Amy greeted.

"Rose." Shadow said. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend with me."

"Really? Who?" Amy asked.

As Shadow stepped inside, E-123 Omega followed him.

"You brought Omega?" Amy asked.

"It's his first Christmas. I wanted to show him the ropes of a Christmas party. Is there a problem?" Shadow asked.

"No. Not at all. The more the merrier." Amy said with a smile.

"Thank you." Omega said in a monotone voice.

"_If that robot breaks one thing made of glass in this house I'll hammer it into bits." _Amy thought.

Another half hour went by, and there was still no Sonic. Amy was getting angrier every minute because karaoke time was drawing near and Sonic wasn't there yet.

"Where the hell is that blue hedgehog?" Amy shouted.

"Try to stay calm, Amy." Espio said from behind her.

When Espio talked, it made Amy jump.

"I didn't know you were there." Amy said.

"I have that effect." The purple chameleon said. "As I was saying, be patient. I'm sure Sonic we'll show up in time. Maybe he just has do get some things done."

Tails walked over. "Espio might be right. When I called Sonic, he said he had to finish writing his song."

Everyone in range of hearing that, which was EVERYONE, stopped what they were doing and looked at the fox.

"Sonic's writing a song?" Cosmo said.

"That's what he said when I talked to him. He said he would come right over as soon as he finished it." Tails said.

Amy began to get some ideas in her head.

"He wants to confess his love for me in song? Oh how romantic!" Amy squealed.

Everyone besides Amy sweat dropped.

"Ten bucks says that song's not about Amy." Vector whispered to Charmy.

"Please. No bet." Charmy whispered back.

"I heard that!" Amy shouted as she pulled her Piko-Piko Hammer out from behind her back.

"Take it easy, Amy." Espio said.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"He's here!" Amy shouted as she sprinted to the door.

She opened it up and sure enough, there was Sonic.

"Oh Sonic! You're here!" Amy cried.

Amy then wrapped her arms around Sonic and squeezed as hard she could.

"Yes Amy, I'm here. Now can you please let me go?" Sonic asked.

Amy didn't let Sonic go until ten seconds later. As Sonic walked in, Amy noticed he had his video camera with him.

"What's the camera for, Sonic?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked at the camera and grinned.

"The song I'm gonna sing tonight has a video montage to go with it." Sonic said.

"What's the song about?" Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged. "It's a parody of a classic Christmas song, and I will tell you this."

"What?"

"No one will ever see this coming in a million years." Sonic said.

Right there, Amy was certain the song Sonic wrote was about her.

"_He even has a video montage! AH! This going to be the best night of my life!" _Amy thought to herself.

"Do I smell chili dogs?" Sonic said as he sniffed the air.

Amy's smile grew larger.

"I made your favorite chili dogs, Sonic! Do you want one?"

"Do you seriously have to ask?" Sonic said.

In the blink of an eye, Sonic found the chili dogs and began to scarf them down like there was no tomorrow. Half an hour later, it was karaoke time. Not all of them did it but most of them did. Out of all of them, Only Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, and Espio didn't sing. Cream, Tails, Cosmo, Vector, Vanilla, and Amy all sung their selected songs and got a round of applause. After another 45 minutes of waiting, it was finally Sonic's turn. He asked Tails to help him hook up his camera to a monitor Tails had brought due to a request from the cobalt hedgehog. Everyone was starting to get confused on why he was doing, but Amy was sure why.

"Sonic why are you doing this?" Tails asked.

Sonic decided to tell him what he had planned. He whispered it into Tails ear and Tails was shocked.

"Really?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

"I'm not so sure about this, Sonic. Amy might kill you." Tails warned.

Sonic looked over at Amy, and then back to Tails.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "Okay."

Tails finished hooking up the camera to the monitor and backed away. He stood next to Cosmo who saw Sonic whisper something into Tails ear.

"What did he say to you, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

Tails whispered to her what Sonic whispered to him and she actually looked afraid.

"I can't imagine that ending well in any scenario." Cosmo said.

"Let's see." Tails said as he reverted his attention back to Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the microphone and made the machine start playing the intro to, "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." What everyone didn't know is that he had a song made up with a similar melody but different words. As the time for Sonic to Start singing drew nearer, he turned on the camera and made an image come up on the screen that shocked everyone. It was footage of Knuckles and Rouge kissing. Sonic started to sing.

**I saw Knuckles kissin' Rouge the bat**

**Right beside that emerald last night**

**They didn't hear me sneak**

**Right behind them just to peak**

**I was just about to leave**

**And go home to my place of peace**

The camera then played the footage of Knuckles tickling Rouge.

**Then, I saw Knuckles tickle Rouge the bat**

**Underneath her fur so snowy white**

**Oh I would have laughed and cried**

**If Shadow had walked by**

**And saw Knuckles kissing Rouge the bat last night**

Everyone looked at Rouge and Knuckles with the widest eyes they had. The bat and the echidna were both blushing madly. Amy was mad that the song wasn't about her. Sonic just went on singing as he repeated the same verses.

**I saw Knuckles kissin' Rouge the bat**

**Right beside that emerald last night**

**They didn't hear me sneak**

**Right behind them just to peak**

**I was just about to leave**

**And go home to my place of peace**

**Then, I saw Knuckles tickle Rouge the bat**

**Underneath her fur so snowy white**

**Oh I would have laughed and cried**

**If Shadow had walked by**

**And saw Knuckles kissing Rouge the bat last night**

The music faded and Sonic took his bow. He put the microphone down and unhooked his video camera from the monitor. Everyone else was still looking at Knuckles and Rouge. Those two were still blushing.

"You and Rouge?" Espio said.

"What took you so long?" Vector said.

Knuckles and Rouge looked at Vector.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked the croc.

"It's obvious you two like each other. It was juts hard to predict how long it would take for you two to become one." Vector said.

"Yeah." Sonic added. "I can see it now. You and Rouge having babies. What do you call a cross between an echidna and a bat?"

Knuckles got defensive.

"Let's get one thing straight! Last night was just a fluke! That kiss meant nothing to me! Do you hear me? NOTHING!" Knuckles shouted.

Everyone gasped at Knuckles' outburst. Knuckles looked at Rouge hoping she would agree with him, but instead got a shock when he saw her face. There were tears stinging the outer edge of her eyes. She only had that sad face on her when she was hurt. Knuckles had hurt her big time.

"Is that what I am to you? Nothing?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles knew he had made a mistake right there.

"Rouge, I…"

Before Knuckles could finish, Rouge ran out of Amy's house as fast as she could so no one could see the water coming down her face.

"Rouge, wait!" Knuckles shouted as he began to run after her.

After Knuckles slammed the door, everyone else still inside just stood there with the same expressions they had before.

"Was it something we said?" Sonic said.

"No." Charmy said. "I think it's something YOU did."

"What?" Sonic asked confused.

"I hate to say it, but Charmy's right, Sonic." Espio said. "You shouldn't have done that."

"It was just a joke." Sonic said defensively.

"And look at what the result was." Amy said. "Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles might not ever be comfortable around each other again thanks to you."

"I didn't plan on this happening." Sonic said. "Besides, if they didn't like each other, then why did they kiss?"

"That's an answer only Knuckles and Rouge can give." Cosmo said. "And I don't think we'll be getting an answer any time soon."

"They can't stay mad at each other forever." Cream said.

"You can never really be sure with those two." Tails said.

Shadow didn't even look like he was paying attention. Bet he did have something on his mind. He started to walk towards the door.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Omega asked.

"I have to do something." Shadow said.

The ebony hedgehog opened the door and ran out, leaving everybody there wondering what that meant.

**(Streets of Station Square; 7:30 pm)**

Shadow had been running all around to try and find either Knuckles or Rouge, but had no luck in finding either of them.

"I guess there is one place I haven't tried." Shadow said to himself.

He shifted the direction he was turning so he was going straight towards Angel Island.

**(Angel Island; 8:00 pm)**

Shadow had gotten up to Angel Island half an hour later. He ran towards Mystic Ruins and sure enough, there was Knuckles. But the red echidna was doing something no one ever saw him do. He was pounding his head up against the Master Emerald in a steady rhythm.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Knuckles said with every pound. He finally stopped. "Why did I say that? Why did say she meant nothing to me when I know damn well that she does?"

"Because you're stupid just like you said a few seconds ago." Shadow's voice came.

Knuckles looked and saw the red and black hedgehog walking towards him with a straight face.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Believe it or not echidna, I'm here to help you." Shadow said.

"You help me? That's a first." Knuckles said.

"Do you want Rouge or not?" Shadow said.

"I guess I do." Knuckle said.

"You can't guess here!" Shadow shouted. "It's either yes or no when it comes to shit like this! Now do you want Rouge or not?"

Knuckles was absolutely sure what he wanted right there.

"Yes, I want her. Happy now?" Knuckles asked.

"Than what are you doing here? Go get her." Shadow said.

"I thought you had a thing for her." Knuckles said.

"I thought so too." Shadow said. "But after some time passed I noticed the two of you become surprisingly closer. It shocked me to see her want someone like you, but I am her friend and I want to see her happy."

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Shadow replied. "Now are you going to go and find her or not?"

Knuckles smirked. "I am but I have to find something first. Thanks, Shadow. Wow. I can't believe I just said that."

Knuckles ran off and glided off of Angel Island and down to Station Square. Shadow ran off after he did.

**(Rouge's place; 9:00 pm)**

Rouge was lying on her couch in sadness and despair with an empty box of tissues on her table in front of her, and the used tissues themselves crumpled up all around her floor.

"*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Rouge wiped her eyes one last time before getting up to answer the door. But when she opened it, she slammed it shut again and stormed off.

"Rouge, please!" Knuckles shouted from outside.

"Go away, Knuckles!" Rouge shouted back.

"Look Rouge, what I said at the party, I only said it so Sonic would shut up!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah right." Rouge said not believing it.

"I'm serious Rouge, You mean a lot to me!" Knuckles said desperately.

Rouge deiced to go back and open the door up again.

"Prove it." Rouge said.

Knuckles smirked. "I thought you might say that."

Knuckles brought his hand out from behind his back and showed Rouge a small box that was Christmas wrapped.

"What is this?" Rouge asked.

"Open it up and see." Knuckles said.

Rouge took the gift from Knuckles and tore off the paper. What was under it was a white box. Rouge took the lid off of the box and gasped at what she saw inside. Knuckles smiled at her reaction. Rouge reached in and took out what was in the box so she could see it closer. It was the silver Chaos Emerald.

"Where did you…" Rouge started.

"It took me almost an hour to find that. But I eventually did in a bush in the Green Hill Zone." Knuckles said. "Merry Christmas, Rouge."

Rouge was smiling as she kept staring at the Chaos Emerald with pure happiness.

"Thank you." Rouge said. "But are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Better you than Eggman." Knuckles said.

Rouge giggled a bit and then stared at Knuckles. She slowly moved in closer to him and Knuckles did the same. They were soon kissing again underneath the stars. And they kept on kissing for a minute straight. This time it wasn't out of anger, it was out of love. After they broke they just kept staring.

"Merry Christmas Knucklehead." Rouge said.

Knuckles chuckled. "I should probably go."

Knuckles started to walk away, but Rouge grabbed his arm.

"Knuckles, would you like to stay here with me tonight?" Rouge asked.

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course I am." Rouge said. "It's Christmas. No one should be alone right now."

Knuckles and Rouge smiled as they went inside to spend their first Christmas together. And besides what happened earlier, it was a good one.

**Me: Well? What did you guys think?**

**Amy: I liked it. But you didn't hook me up with Sonic!**

**Takamon: Get over it Amy.**

**Amy: I can't get over it! *Takes out her hammer***

**Takamon: Amy you know I'm made of metal. So that won't work on me.**

**Amy: Ooooohhhhhh.**

**Me: Now I can get back to working on the AutoKnights.**

**Rouge: Are you going to bring that series here into our world by any chance?**

**Me: I'm considering it.**

**Sonic: Is that a yes?**

**Me: It's a maybe. But the chances are very high. Merry Christmas to all and I hope you all enjoyed this long oneshot. Peace bitches!**


End file.
